Only One Can Be Supreme Kunoichi, Battle In The Raging Woods
by Big A1
Summary: Hinata Has challenge Temari to a battle to see if she matches up with the sand ninja


**Hinata Has challenge Temari to a battle to see if she matches up with the sand ninja**

* * *

**Only One Can Be Supreme Kunoichi, Battle In The Raging Woods.**

Competitors: Temari and Hinata

Location: Forest of Death

Primary goals: Defeat opponent

Secondary goals: Reach the tower located in the exact center of the forest

Hinata: bio Hinata come from the Huyuga family most noble clan of her village, Hinata is also one of the most hard working and dedicated Ninja of the series

Her attire Consist of a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh amour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals.

Temari: bio Temari is the oldest child of the Sand Siblings; ambassador for her village, Temari also is very smart in battle.

She wears mesh amour underneath a sleeveless, purple dress with a purple blouse over it, a purple sash around her waist, hand warmers and leg guards.

* * *

**Chapter One The Battle beings **

We start the scene with the two Kunoichi entering the Forest of Death, we see Hinata coming thru south east entrance, while on the south west entrance we see Temari.

Temari is the first to make it where two routes meet, and about two miles overs is the actual spot where Sasuke fought Orochimaru and about 24 miles down is where the center of the forest i.e the tower.

Temari with a slightly annoyed look on her face wonders what is taking her opponent so. "Don't these leaf ninja know it's rude to be late for a battle, Hmm? Someone coming." the blonde haired girl is rush out her thoughts as you hear something come from southern east road.

"About time you showed up, or practically knitted 10 sweaters by now." Temari stated loudly as saw something moving in the bushes she turn to take out her giant and enter a battle stances, as the as noise drew closer.

Springing out from the bushes was big badger, "oh great just a stupid badger, here I am ready to fight." said Temari and age sarcastic tone. Then she starts hear movements all around the area, but it was hard for her to determine the direction of the source, "IF YOU DIDN'T HEAR I SAID I AM HERE READY TO FIGHT, SO COME ON OUT." Yelled Temari

Came the ravishing Lavender eye young women and land a quick gut jab on the blonde ninja, which cause the latter to stumble back a bit, Hinata follows this up by grabbing Temari's left s shoulder with her right hand while grabbing her right sleep with her left hand, then in one quick motion Hinata hooks her right arm underneath Temari is left shoulder then did a judo style throw sending Temari a good few feet back.

Temari quickly bounced back to her feet while she grabbed her fan that landed a few inches away from her, she stands up to give Hinata a bit of a surprise look on her face. "What I was sure you enter on the opposite path of me?

Hinata, who's still in the same stance after the judo throw began to reply "I did, but then I realize that approaches would have been too obvious, so I found a hidden trail that also leads this way". Hinata explained.

"_I see the trail seemed to lead here, into the rear where I'm standing, and that's how she was able to sneak up on me from behind_." Temari thought going over what transpired in the last three minutes.

Temari with her battle fan still unopened places it directly beside of her, and leans against the with her left hand striking her signature pose, glancing at Hinata, who's interestingly has not yet activated her Byakugan.

"I was a lucky attack you going back there kid." loudly said Temari formed a cocky grin on her face, which cause the leaf ninja to stand straight with her eyebrow raised a little wondering where the sand ninja was going with this.

"Okay now it my turn, let's see how good your footwork is." Said Temari Who's who wraps the fan in both her hands and charges straight at Hinata; who responds quickly by throwing out four shuriken aiming at her opponent.

"Really this elementary technique come on." said the sand ninja, who just kept charging forward deflected the shuriken into some nearby trees.

"Bring It" Hinata said reaching in her weapon pouch and pull out Kunai, as Temari uses her fan as a club to attacks.

Hinata is able to block the charging strike, however with the force behind the speed of the attack she is taking off balance momentarily, regaining her footing Hinata takes to a defense mode and Temari continue her attack.

* * *

Meanwhile at the tower in the forest inside we see Naruto, Rock Lee, Shikamaur, TenTen, Ino playing cards, with the teams of Naruto and Lee vs. Shikamaur and TenTen, Ino and Kiba vs. Kankurō and Shino.

"WE WIN AGAIN!" Naruto stated excitingly. "YES OUR TEAM WORK HAS SCORED US YET ANOTHER VICTORY!" Lee stated with as equal excitement as his card partner, much to the annoyance of their opponents

"Boy Shikamaru you may be a great captain on the battlefield, when it comes to board games and card games you are quite terrible." stated Naruto, adding some insult to injury to his fellow comrade, who let out a small sigh, while his partner TenTen on the other hand had something say.

"Shut your rice hole and shuffled the cards so we can begin again." TenTen demanded in a loud voice. "Please allow me; I would be happy to do the card shuffling." Said the excited Lee, who began to gather all the cards and forming a pile and quickly with his hands began shuffling and distributing cards evenly.

Naruto breaks the silence "so how long do you think it take the Victor to reach here?

"Well considering there both female I'll say about five hours give or take." Said Shikamaru in a seriously yet uncaring tone.

"How many times are at stated the girls are just as good as guys when it comes to being a ninja, I mean really Shikamaru that very chauvinists thing to say." Said TenTen who was slightly fired up by Shikamaru statement.

"I agree with TenTen five hours is a ridiculous length of time" said Lee

"Well guys I'm just calling it how I see stand by my statement" replied Shinkamaru

"I say 50 Ryo the winner will arrive in two hours maximum." Said Naruto who's not really a gambling type of man, it's just that challenging the lazy ninja to put his money where his mouth is.

"Fine" Shikamaru accepted the spiky haired ninja's challenge, as the two shaking hands.

* * *

**Well Their Chaper 1 For Ya, I Hope You Like it Give me some Feedback**


End file.
